I've just Seen a Face
by thethreebadgers
Summary: I can't forget the time or place where we've just met.


I don't own Harry Potter, and the title is a song by The Beatles. I do own this laptop and a turtle named Mordikye, though.

* * *

><p>I remember the first time I saw her perfectly.<p>

It was fifth year, and Fred and I were co-captains of the Quidditch team. We were standing in the middle of the pitch, watching about twenty hopefuls piling onto the bleachers with their broomsticks. There were a few familiar faces, like our cousin Hugo and Opal Brown, this annoying chit a year younger than me. I nodded politely at them and tried to ignore my gag reflex when Brown attempted at fluttering her eyelashes at me.

When it seemed that everyone who was coming had showed, I called up the first half of the bleacher to fly once around the pitch, dad gave me that. He said it would eliminate the worst of the lot and save you the trouble of watching each fly by themselves.

He seemed right because about four of the ten up their hit the ground before their first lap, including my baby cousin, Lucy.

"Sorry, Luce. Maybe this summer I can give you lessons?" I asked. She just stalked on by me and ducked when I tried to ruffle her hair. She definitely got the Weasley temper all right.

I did this with the second half, which included my brother, Hugo, and Brown. Brown fell off her broom not five seconds after she got into the air. She burst into tears before I could even open my mouth.

I'll never quite understand girls.

Hugo did well, as well as Al, Sophie Abercrombie, Vinnie Flint, and some pretty red headed girl I didn't recognize. They joined the other five on the pitch.

I attempted to speak to the crowd, but they were all chatting with the other and couldn't hear me. I was just going to wait for them to be done, but Fred, being the impatient git he is shouted out "Shut up! Jamsies talking" in his deep voice.

Well, that works too. Thanks Fred!

"Um…yeah. What he said." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. I never was good in front of lots of people, even when it's just ten and half of them are related to me.

"Well, how about you all get into groups? Chasers over here, Keepers over there, and Seekers next to the keepers, okay?"

We had five Chasers, two more than we needed, three Keepers and two chasers. I noticed that that red headed girl was with the Seekers, she'd be going against Sophie, who was on the team last year.

"Let's have the Keepers and the chasers up first, Chasers try to get the Quaffle past the Keepers. Two birds with one stone, am I right?" Fred said confidently.

They all flew into the air, and I noted that Al was doing very well at passing the Quaffle. Maybe he could make it onto the team this year.

Hugo, who was trying for keeper seemed to be shaking a bit. I crossed my fingers as Vinnie Flint chucked it at him with far more force than necessary. He caught it though, and I sighed in relief. He could use the confidence boost of making it onto the team, poor lad.

I started to tell Fred about this; before I realized that he was too busy chatting up Sophie. She definitely didn't seem to mind, as she was twirling her hair and doing that stupid little eye flutter that girls seem so keen on.

I heard a snort come from behind me, and turned to see the little red headed chit from before. "Sorry," she said, blushing when she realized what she had just done. "It's just-"

"Fred's sad excuse for flirting?" I finished. "Yeah, it's pretty pathetic."

She laughed a little as she glanced at them, and I realized just how pretty she really was. Her skin was pale with a large amount of freckles, to the point where it looked a bit like mud. Her hair was the same shade of Lily's, fire truck red. Her eyes were hazel like mine, with bits of brown and green and a whole lot of blue. It kind of looked like broken glass. Except that I doubt it that it that they would cut me if I poked them.

…Well that was off topic.

"So what's your name? I don't think I've seen you around before" I asked. I doubt I could go five years here without noticing her.

She smiled a little sadly. "I'm Michelle Boston. I just came this year from Australia to live with my aunt."

I noticed her expression and changed my tone. "Can I ask why?"

She blinked quickly, obviously not the same way as Sophie and Opal. "My mum passed in an automobile accident; my dad was driving. He ran off after that, not man enough to face me after that." She had a surprising amount of venom to her tone.

I hesitated before I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. I know I was probably 'Weasley Red,' but she didn't seem to notice.

She pulled her hand away and blushed. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you this…"

"It's okay, I don't mind." I said, making a most likely sad attempt at Fred's signature 'lady killer' grin.

She seemed pretty interested in her shoes all of a sudden.

I turned back to look into the sky at the tryouts (that I should have been paying attention to all along) only to find that they had just landed. I had missed the entire try out

Well crap.

* * *

><p>This is my first attempt at Harry Potter! hope you like it!<p> 


End file.
